There are two kinds of magnetic suspension bearings in the prior art: one is a permanent magnetic suspension bearing and the other is an electromagnetic suspension bearing. In the electromagnetic suspension bearing, the shaft is rotated in suspension corresponding to the bearing with no frictional resistance and higher operation precision by a magnetic force induced by an electromagnetic field. However, the structure of the bearing is very complicated, and it needs an electronic measurement and control system, auxiliary supporting means and other auxiliary means, and accordingly, the manufacture cost is very high, especially for a bearing with a great load-bearing capability. The conventional permanent magnetic suspension bearing is simple in structure and low in manufacture cost, but limited in load-bearing capability and thereby mainly used in instruments such as electromagnetism meters with monopole or two-pole magnetic suspension and thereby a limited rigidity, namely a small dF/dz (the change rate of the load-bearing force when a gap changes), and therefore is not fit for various applications.